degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards was a student at Degrassi Community School but left for Kenya during her senior year. Her younger sister Claire currently attends Degrassi. She is portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Character History Season 4 Darcy arrives at Degrassi as a freshman. She is on the Spirit Squad as well. While washing cars to earn money for the squad, she meets future boyfriend, Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy. She helped Rick Murray feel better about not receiving any kisses from girls when he and Toby had a contest. (Little did she know about Rick's past.) What Rick did not know was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay Hogart witnesses Darcy kiss Rick, which leads to more bullying. Darcy is seen at Emma's girls' night out with Chantay Black and Manny Santos when they meet Chester, Emma's new neighbor. After the school shooting, the school held a dance in which you were paired by computer. She was paired with Chester, but he had no interest in her. Darcy also helped comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about her involvement in the STD outbreak at school and got revenge on Chester for disrespecting Emma. Later in the year, she agreed with Manny that Paige was not a good captain for the Spirit Squad. She helps Manny get revenge on Paige during a pep rally. She and Chantay held Paige up in a basket toss and let her fall to the ground below. She broke her leg instantly. At the prom Darcy confesses to Manny that she felt horrible about what happen to Paige. It is assumed that she is one of the girls that decided to go get laxatives to put in Paige's drinks, after Paige rips Manny's dress off. Darcy was also given the lead part in Liberty and J.T's play, Dracula, but was fired for forgetting her lines and the part was given to Emma. Season 5 At the beginning of her sophomore year, Darcy takes pity on friendless Spinner and tells him that she accepts his past with Rick and the shooting. She then invites him to the Christian group, The Friendship Club. He takes an interest in her but is shocked when he learns what The Friendship Club is. He soon accepts it and becomes a born-again Christian. It is clear Darcy is interested in him, and so he asks her out. On their first date, Spinner comes on too strong but he realizes his mistake and they begin dating. When Jimmy makes a remark about Spinner at The Dot, Darcy defends him. A few months later, The Friendship Club is having a picnic near a creek, and Darcy wears a bikini which Spinner teases her about. On the trip, Jay tries to cause trouble and so Darcy gets to know him. Jay convinces her that Spinner will leave her for Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Darcy then begins making out with Spinner but stops and begins crying. She tells him what Jay said, and enraged, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. When Marco begins a safe sex campaign, The Friendship Club opposes it. Spinner is talking about it with Darcy, who says that he doesn't agree with it but he has a right to. They also have a fight about homosexuality, but in the end Spinner and Darcy quit The Frienship Club. They are seen saying "I love you" a lot and Darcy has a lot of belief in him. It is later revealed that Spinner lied about being a virgin, which hurts Darcy. She even gets into a physical fight with Manny over it at play reheasals when she calls the older girl a "slut". Darcy breaks up with Spinner but asks him to take her back afterwards and he accepts. She wants him to reclaim his virginty and he does it for her, but ends up sleeping with Paige. Spinner texts Marco for advice, which Darcy discovers and breaks up with him once more. Spinner begs for forgiveness and asks if there is any way they could be together again. Darcy is dissappointed he broke his vows so easily, but as she hops on the bus for Bible Camp, she glances back leaving him with some hope. Season 6 .]] Darcy becomes the captain of the Spirit Squad and the new Queen Bee. She has forgiven Spinner at Bible Camp and they are back together, but she still insults Paige at her goodbye party. Paige tells her that she is over high school and is not going to bitch slap her like she wants her to. Darcy then recconciles with Manny by apologising and asking her to come back to Spirit Squad as choreographer. Manny accepts and agrees. At try-outs, no one is very good until Mia performs. Both girls a blown away and ask her to meet them at The Dot. However, Mia shows up with her daughter, Isabella and even though Manny thinks she's cute, this goes against Darcy's principles and at callbacks she resents Mia. Mia doesn't end up making the team and Manny is unhappy, so she gives her a uniform and brings her to the pep rally. Darcy is indignant and says that caring for a child is a big responsibilty but so is Spirit Squad. They get into an argument, when Darcy makes a comment about her "mistakes" Mia questions her and Darcy says that if she got knocked up on purpose then she has "even bigger issues". Mia pushes Darcy into Nic, which starts a huge fight between Lakehurst and Degrassi. Darcy gets her way when Mia quits. Later, Darcy asks her back but Mia declines. Boys are also allowed on the Spirit Squad but Manny doesn't want Peter to be. However, Darcy demostartes his skill and so he is let on. Peter proves a bad influence on Darcy, when he suggests that he take risque photos of her and Manny to raise money for the squad and post them on MyRoom. Darcy is tired of being the good girl and agrees, with Manny also posing but she stops whe nthings become too revealing and tells them what they are doing is creepy. Darcy gets a lot of attention from these photos, especially from 'Adams", whom Peter claims to know. Darcy shows Spinner the photos but he asks her to stop and she lies and agrees. However, Peter sends a photos of Darcy, one with her revaling most of her body, to Spinner and he forgives her. Darcy is very angry but the next day asks to be friends, and even though Spinner wants more he agrees. Her younger sister, Clare also gets suspicous. When Peter tells Darcy that he doesn't really know Adams and he only lied because she wouldn't go out with him, she stops the photos. However, Adams shows up at her house and she is scared but Clare calls the police and he is arrested. Darcy's computer is confiscated. Darcy then hates Peter and blames him for what happened and he shakes it off at first, but later he apologizes as he has feelings for her. Darcy has a hard time forgiving him, so she makes him read a verse from the bible and help out at a soup kitchen with her. As Peter is driving Darcy home, she discovers that his license is suspended and she hits him in the face with a cream pie. However, Darcy realizes he is trying his best to be a good guy and they begin dating but keep it a secret. However, one of Dary's friends becomes jealous when she ditches a date with her and discovers their relationship. Dacry's parents are notiifed and don't want her seeing Peter, but she tries to convince them that he has changed. Peter's mother, Daphne then decides to send Peter to boarding school, despite Darcy's attempts at explaining. Darcy tells Peter that if he believes that love is all that matters, then he will meet her at their normal make out spot. Darcy waits and believes he isn't coming until at the last minute he says that if his parents send him away, all he can lose is her and they kiss. Season 7 Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter, which he is reluctant to do. Both parents are skeptic and Holly. J bullies her, so Darcy is happy when Manny says she is fine with it and Jane invites her and Peter on a skiiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter tries to make Darcy to go to the next level, but she stops him and they separate. Manny and her also have an argument, so Darcy drinks some alcohol but at point it is unsupervised. Peter tries to tell Darcy that he is a virgin too, but things go awry and Darcy passes out. She is shown being led into the barthroom by someone and the next morning, she awakes to find herself naked and in bed next to Peter. Whilst Darcy claims her and Peter had sex, Peter denies it and soon the news is out at Degrassi, forcing her to surrender her abstinence ring to The Friendship Club. Emma and Manny are comforting her, when both Jane and Peter tell her there was a roofie-rapist at the party but she refuses to believe that she could've been drugged and raped. When Darcy learns that she has chlamydia, she confides in Manny that she remembers having sex with someone- who wasn't Peter. When Darcy leaves the squad practice after some taunt from Holly. J, Manny goes to find her and discovers that she has slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Manny saves her and she is rushed to hospital. Manny doesn't reveal that Darcy was raped, knowing that she needs to heal first, but she does tell Darcy that rape is not sex. Peter also gets Darcy her ring back. When Darcy returns, she is given is told to recieve counselling session with Ms. Suave three times a week but she convinces her to reduce it to one. However, Darcy is disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sesions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counselling. Darcy blurts out that she was raped and Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave but she declines. Later, Spinner and Darcy skip school on the same day. Spinner has begun to use marijuana to soothe the pain of his chemo and Darcy smokes some of it, too. Whislt wallowing in their sorrows, they talk about getting back together. However, Spinner comes to his senses and works things out with Jane. Later, Darcy begins flirting with Johnny Dimarco and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simspon. Dacry asks Peter to have sex on the roof with her, but he breaks up with her instead. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inapporpiately and that he has no romantic feelings for her, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens him with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simspon, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harrassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy making out with Johnny on the school roof, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but she Snake listens and says that though he accpets her apology, he can't forgive her yet. Darcy later leaves the Spirit Squad and her parents send her to Brat Camp on springbreak because of her reckless behaviour. When she sees Peter there, she is happy and Peter reveals that he only came because he saw her name on the sign up sheet. Darcy is touched and they both admit they love each other. Darcy, to erase the memory of being raped, decides to have sex with Peter and they do so on school grounds. The next day, Darcy and Peter settle into the Brat Camp reigume. Darcy thought it was going to be easy but her bad behaviour is not accepted and she is put through discipline lessons and self respect building activities. After some trust issues, Darcy admits she was raped and begins to get over it. Seeking new interets after Spirit Squad, Darcy joins The Archery Club and is hopeless at it, until Jane shows her how. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms but when Darcy confides in Jane about Spinner having monster breath, she accidentally runs her mouth. However, they make up. Emma also calls a truce with Darcy and gets her help in getting Snake reinstated. Peter also confides in Darcy that he is the lead singer of The Studz. At the end of the year, Peter learns that his mother, Ms. H, is moving away to Regina, Sasketwan to be closer to her sick mother and expects him to come with her, but he wants to stay with Darcy. They are unsure what to do, until Peter learns that Danny and Liberty's father, Harold Van Zandt, is a lawyer for emancipation and files for divorce from his parents. Darcy and Peter stay together. Season 8 Darcy begins her senior year and couldn't be happier with Peter by her side. In Uptown Girl, Parts One and Two, Clare, her sister, is attending Degrassi as a freshman and she tells her that to fit in she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. When Clare sings a hymn and is ridiculed, Darcy comforts her and at the end of the episode, Darcy is not her only friend. In Fight The Power, Darcy tells Peter than she is leaving the next day to build a school in Kenya, as a way to atone for her mistakes last year. Peter is angry that she left it until the last day to tell him since he went to so much trouble to keep them together. He still loves her, but feels abandoned and leaves on bad terms. Later, Clare delivers care packages from Darcy to all of her friends, including Peter and Jane. Peter tosses it out in front of new, unofficial girlfriend, Mia, but later he digs it out and puts a note from Darcy in his pocket, implying he still has feelings for her and that she is unaware that they are over. Her package to Jane helps her to keep going with the football team. In Heart of Glass, Peter is doing a project on Kenya, and Mia's friends find this suspicious. Mia then discovers that not only is Peter in contact with Darcy, but he was willing to move to Kenya to be with her. Mia and Peter break up but in Danger Zone, when Peter worries that Mia is being held hostage in The Dot he realizes that he loves - and wants- her. They reunite, and Peter finally lets Darcy know that they are over for good. Season 9 Darcy claimed that she would return to school this semester. It has started, but as of now, she has not been seen or mentioned. Relationships *'Gavin "Spinner" Mason' **First Relationship **Start Up: "Foolin'" (504) **Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 1" (518) ***Reason: Spinner felt that Darcy couldn't accept his sexual past. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ***Reason: Spinner had sex with Paige and Darcy found out. **Third Relationship **Start Up: "Here Comes Your Man" (601) **Broke Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 2" (606) ***Reason: Darcy took really sexy photos of herself and posted them online. *'Peter Stone' **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live To Tell" (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless". **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust A Move, Part 1" (713) ***Broke Up: "Fight the Power" (803) ****Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad